Omega Dragonis 85XF
Omega Dragonis 85XF (Japanese: オメガドラゴニス 85XF) is a Limited Edition Attack-Type Beyblade that appeared in the anime Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a dragon-themed Beyblade similar to the L-Drago beys owned by Ryuga, and is owned by Ryuga's younger brother, Ryuto. Omega Dragonis was originally an anime-exclusive Bey that debuted in Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 18, which was broadcast on July 31st, 2011 in Japan, but was ultimately released in the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide on January 20th, 2012 as a magazine-exclusive Bey in Japan. Hasbro release it first in Hyperblades Spark FX form in January 2013 and re-release it in the original color in the Beyblade Legends toyline in July-August 2014. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts Gamma Draconis, a star in the constellation Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "The Great Serpent". The face looks just like L-Drago Destructor F:S's face but with huge wings. The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with its jaws open and showing its claws in a menacing demeanor. The design itself is white with an aquamarine hue while on a purple Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Dragonis is a translucent, light aqua blue that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows which also look like ice pillars. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning bolt designs on purple decals, in reference as to how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 4D Fusion Wheel: Omega *'Total Weight:' 37.55 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.5 grams Omega's Metal Frame consists of three curved wings going in a rightward movement. Each wing leaves a wide gap as well. This gives Omega's Metal Frame a resemblance to Blitz and Wing's Metal Frame. Omega's Metal Frame is painted a metallic purple and also features aqua blue, black, and red hot-rod decals. You can slide the Metal Frame left or right for Barrage Mode or Assault Mode. Core *'Weight:' 25.5 grams At first glance, Omega's Core bears an uncanny resemblance to Storm due to their three-winged design along with a small gap between them, although Omega's are more slanted and go in a leftward movement. The wings appear quite thick and bulky, designed for high Smash Attack capability. It is a metallic purple. Despite being an Attack type bey, it seems to have good Stamina. Since the wings curve in, Omega suffers from the same problems as Galaxy and Nightmare: covering their main Smash Attack points. Viewed from below, the Core resembles the Lightning Wheel. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is a low-profile Spin Track, being currently the lowest Spin Track in the Beyblade meta game. This was prior to the release of Mercury Anubis, in which 90 was the lowest Track. Performance Prior to release, many Bladers were skeptical of 85. Many thought that it's low height would give it too much floor scrapes, and unable to hold it's balance against opposing Beys, but most of this was proven to be false. In testing, 85 proved to be a valuable Spin Track. Not just for Attack types though, but for Stamina. The low height of 85 lets it assault opponents on a higher Spin Track, thus reaching to success against them; like GB145 for example. In Stamina, since 85 is lowest Track, it gives it much better Stamina than 90, 100, or 105. Since it's release, 85 became a widely used Spin Track, mainly for Attack and Stamina. However with the introduction of 230 and TH170, this gave low-attackers using Tracks like 85 and 90 a hard time. As 230 and TH170 were mainly created as a counter to low-attackers. 85 is also prone to floor-scrapes, even with WD. 90 has shown fewer floor-scrapes and can be a substitute. Overall Despite the cons, 85 can still be used to success in Attack and Stamina combos. With Fusion Wheels like Blitz and Variares, and Performance Tips like R2F or XF, it can be chaotic. However if facing an opponent using 230 or TH170, it would most likely be a better choice to use a higher Spin Track like the successful CH120; as it's versatility allows it to change from either 120 to 145, and 145 can be a useful counter to 230 and TH170. So overall, 85 is a nice addition for Attack-Types, but only, if it is used in the right method. XF can also be used in the combo Blitz Dragonis 85XF. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Extreme Flat (XF) is an Attack-oriented Performance Tip first released with Mercury Anubis. As it's name states, XF is a variation of Flat, however, XF is also the second widest known Flat Performance Tip to date. Performance Seeing as how XF is a wider version of Flat, and being constructed of plastic. XF is for fast and aggressive movement; akin to RF and R2F. This increases it's Attack potential with it's chaotic movement, albeit not being as fast as it's rubber variants, as they are made of rubber, and rubber creates more friction than plastic, making it much faster. Being wide gives XF both advantages and disadvantages. Advantages are a faster movement speed than WF, along with the most Stamina out of any Flat Tip, including WF, RF, and R2F. It's disadvantages however, are it's material. As it is plastic, it is not able to perform a flower-pattern as just in the case with WF and F, it will get out of it's flower pattern and begin to circle around the BeyStadium. One disadvantage can even be the power it holds. Even though it can retain furious movement, it can be hard to control and thus, fail in a battle. So Bladers should use XF in practice battles first, to make it more controllable. Overall If used correctly, XF can be a devastating Attack type Performance Tip. Although some Bladers may prefer to use RF or R2F over XF because of their faster speeds, some would prefer XF because XF has more Stamina and can attain more constant hits, whereas RF/R2F will stop spinning if it does not reach a successful hit as rubber provides low Stamina. This does not mean XF is better than RF or R2F though, as this is just an example. Overall, XF is an amazing Performance Tip for Attack customs and is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack type Beys. Customization *'MF-H Blitz Unicorno II T125XF - '(Attack) *'MSF Saramanda Ifraid W145XF -' (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Overall Omega Dragonis 85XF is an interesting Beyblade, sharing more design similarities with the Metal or Hybrid-Wheel Systems than its own 4D System. However, Dragonis is essentially useless, Omega is unreliable, 85 is basically defunct and XF can be found in lower-priced Beyblades. This considered, and due to the relative rarity of this Beyblade, it should only be considered for collection purposes. Anime Special Moves *Hammer Bolt Gallery Omega Dragonis 85XF - Original Version OmegaDragonis1.jpg OmegaDragonis2.jpg OmegaDragonis3.jpg OmegaDragonis4.jpg OmegaDragonis5.jpg OmegaDragonis6.jpg OmegaDragonis7.jpg OmegaDragonis8.jpg OmegaDragonis9.jpg OmegaDragonis10.jpg OmegaDragonis11.jpg OmegaDragonis12.jpg OmegaDragonis13.jpg OmegaDragonis14.jpg OmegaDragonis17.jpg OmegaDragonis16.jpg OmegaDragonis15.jpg Omega Dragonis 85XF - Hasbro Legends Version OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0007.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0006.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0005.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0004.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0003.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0002.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0001.jpg OmegaDragonis_Hyperblade_0000.jpg Misc. Omega.png Omega DRAG.jpg|Omega Dragonis in the anime. OmegaDragonis.PNG|Omega Dragonis spinning. OmegaDragonis2.PNG OmegaDragonis3.PNG OmegaDragonis4.PNG Dragonis1.jpg|Omega Dragonis using lightning. OmegaDragonis5.PNG Dragonis2.jpg|Omega Dragonis after it's crash impact. Looks like Drago lost.jpg|Dragonis defeated by Cosmic Pegasus F:D. OmegaDragonis6.PNG|Ryuto holding Omega Dragonis. Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Dragonis. dragonis.JPG|Omega Dragonis on the CoroCoro preview for the Guide. Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 5.40.08 PM.png|Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide. heheheh.PNG|Omega Dragonis ODH.jpg|Hasbro remake of 4D Omega Dragonis. 1000242309_j2.jpg Omega_Dragonis_100XF_spinning.jpg|Omega Dragonis 85XF spinning Toupie-beyblade-omega-dragonis-85xf-edition-limitee.jpg OmegaDragonis85XFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|Beyblade Legends Omega Dragonis packaging OmegaDragonis85XFBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|Beyblade Legends Omega Dragonis contents Video |-|BBG Unboxing = |-|Testing = Trivia *Omega Dragonis is one of the 3 beyblades to have the 85XF combo, the other's being and Mercury Anubis 85XF and Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF. *Omega Dragonis is a word play on Omega Draconis, a star located in the constellation Draco, upon which Omega Dragonis is based on. *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey in the Metal Saga that is based on a dragon, the first being L-Drago. *L-Drago most likely inspired the creation of Omega Dragonis. *The Dragonis 4D Energy Ring features diamonds which is a homage as to how Ryuto is a treasure-hunter. *Omega is the final letter of the Ancient Greek alphabet, used for "long O" and is often interpreted as the end of something. It is often used to make something sound "ultimate". *Omega Dragonis can be considered the Metal Saga counterpart of Strata Dragoonfrom the Original Series. *The real-life version of Omega Dragonis released by Takara Tomy sports a different colour scheme than in the anime. **Hasbro has released this bey with the green colored energy ring and the silver fusion wheel that it has in the anime. *The names of Omega's two Modes are the same as Blitz's: Assault Mode and Barrage Mode. They even appear similar in their corresponding Modes. *In the pack of it, it says Omega Dragonis 85WF instead of XF. *The color scheme of the Face Bolt seems to be blue and white instead of red and white like L-Drago. *Omega Dragonis resembles an ice dragon, while L-Drago resembles a fire dragon. However, Dragonis' element is actually lightning, as seen in it's Special Move. *It is very risky to use Omega with 85 because of too many floor scrapes. *Even with XF, it spins for 2 minutes and 5 seconds in the video below, showing decent stamina for an attack type. *Omega Dragonis is the lightest uncustomized 4D Beyblade. *Omega Dragonis is the first and only right-spinning dragon based Beyblade. *Omega resembles the Dark Fusion Wheel when spinning. *Omega Dragonis is immune to Spinsteal unless the other bey has a wider friction than XF as in WD, SWD, BWD, W2D, RF, R2F, LF, LRF, RDF, CF, GCF, TB, GF, and especially B:D. Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades